


The Godfather

by Basched



Series: Thunderwarshield [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hidden Feelings, M/M, New Parents, Propositions, Stolen Kiss, Thor can sing, Thundershield - Freeform, Thunderwar, Warshield - Freeform, paramour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5139752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basched/pseuds/Basched
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The King and Queen of Asgard have something to ask of Captain America.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Godfather

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second part of my Thunderwarshield series. A stand-alone and/or follow on from Who Needs Sleep. This has taken a while to write, but I think I've got it down okay. Not beta'd. I would love to hear what people think about this fic, I hope I have got the characters right. 
> 
> Enjoy. 
> 
> \---------

Steve leaned in close and pulled back the folds of the blanket. Wide blue eyes stared back up at him and a tiny hand reached out towards him. 

Thrud was beyond beautiful, but as her parents were too, it stood to reason that she would inherit their godly features. Already soft curls of golden hair was forming on her head and those eyes… he couldn’t look away from those amazing blue eyes. The smile that had been on Steve’s face ever since he saw her, widened, and so he held out his pinkie finger for Thrud to grab. The tiny fist curled around his finger and squeezed with a strength that made it snap.

There was a slight register of pain as Steve’s finger broke under the Asgardian child’s grasp, but it didn’t faze him at all. He was lost in adoration of her, just as her parents were.

“She is beautiful.” Steve’s voice choked a little, but he managed to retain his usual composure, despite the smirks and looks Thor was directing at him. “Congratulations to the both of you. She’s… she’s amazing.”

“Are you okay?” Sif asked, stroking her baby’s back. Thrud was looking agitated as she still clung to Steve’s finger. “Has she injured you?”

“Nah… I’m fine. It’s nothing.” He heard Thor tut with disbelief. “Okay, it’s just a broken finger. It’s nothing that can’t be fixed, besides I’ve suffered worse, though admittedly not from a five day old Asgardian princess.”

Steve eventually managed to wrench his broken finger free and upon doing so, Thrud began to cry. Loudly. Very loudly. 

As Thor used a healing stone on Steve’s finger, Steve tried to help Sif calm Thrud down. He attempted his best ‘funny faces’, he stuck out his tongue and blew raspberries, but the baby was having none of it. She continued to cry. 

“She’s tired.” Sif said, smiling fondly at Steve’s attempt and at his concern as she rocked Thrud gently from side to side. “It has been a long day with visitors from all the Nine Realms coming to see her.” 

“I'll put her down and keep watch over her tonight, Sif, you two can then… talk.” Thor edged in close to Sif and eased Thrud from her arms, kissing Sif on her cheek as he did so. When Thor kissed the head of his daughter, a look exchanged between the King and Queen of Asgard, one that had Steve a little curious. 

They were planning something. They must be. There was a mischievous glint in Thor’s eyes when he turned his gaze upon Steve. For a moment he thought Thor was going to lean in and kiss him too… he certainly looked as if he wanted to. Thor kept his distance instead.

“I will bid you both goodnight. Steve, thank you for coming to celebrate with us. You will stay for the feast tomorrow?” 

“There’s going to be _another_ feast?”

“Yes.”

“Of course there will be, nothing less for the Princess of Asgard, right?” 

“Naturally.” 

“I’ll be there.”

“Good. We would love that very much.” 

Thor’s soft smile broadened and as he held his daughter gently to his chest, he started to sing, his lips brushing against the top of her head. Steve had heard him sing before, mostly drinking songs or ones about glorious battle, but the Asgardian lullaby coming from Thor’s lips had him just as captivated as Thrud, who stopped crying. Steve didn’t understand the words but the tune and the soft and deep tones of Thor’s voice was soothing… it was beautiful. 

Steve didn’t even notice when Thor had gone, for he had closed his eyes, caught up in the sound of that voice. Then he realised he couldn’t hear Thor’s singing at all. It was only when he felt Sif brush up against his arm did he open his eyes and then he saw that they were alone. Sif was greatly amused to see him like this, for she nudged him again, playfully. 

“He sings much better than I. His mother taught him well.” Sif said. “Thrud loves hearing his voice.” 

“She’s already a daddy’s girl?” Steve joked. 

“I fear that is so.” Sif replied with a light chuckle. “He will be a wonderful father to her of that I have no doubt.” 

“And I don’t doubt you will be a magnificent mother, Lady Sif. Thrud couldn’t have better parents.” 

“You honour us. Thank you. However, there is something that we need to talk about. It is why Thor and I asked you here.” 

“Ah.” 

Steve had a pretty clear idea of what this was about. When he had been asked to Asgard for the celebrations of the new heir’s birth, he had to admit he was a tiny bit nervous.

When Thor had announced his marriage with Sif to the Avengers over a year ago, Steve had been pleased for his friend but also disheartened. 

He had harboured a—teeny tiny?—attraction towards the Asgardian ever since they first met, which he coped with because he never admitted to himself that it was anything serious. He never accepted it, despite the fact that feelings and thoughts always stirred. However they always came back with a vengeance no matter how much Steve tried to ignore it. 

He coped. Such denial made his life a little harder, but he coped. 

Then Thor became Allfather. The ruler and guardian of the Nine Realms. So naturally Tony had insisted on throwing a party for Thor to celebrate and that’s when the kiss happened. 

Late, in the early hours of the morning, Steve and Thor had been the only ones left sitting on the sofa. The entire lounge at the top of the Avengers tower had been left in disarray by the others. Empty bottles and glasses, plates half filled with food were strewn abandoned over the tables and floors, but there had been no one else around. Everyone had made it back to their own guest suites in their various drunken states hours ago, except the two of them.

The thousand year old Asgardian liquor Thor had only shared with him, had left Steve extremely light headed and intoxicated, which he hadn’t thought possible, but he was actually drunk. Thor was too. So instead of embarrassing himself in attempting to walk back to his room, which Steve knew was likely, he had remained on that sofa and chatted with his friend. 

But those feelings came back, intensified tenfold by his intoxication and the fact that Thor looked so great with his long hair tied back into a tight man-bun…the wisps of a couple of loose golden blonde strands framing his face. Their close proximity... the touch of Thor's hand on his shoulder... it was too much. 

Steve had tried to bolt up off the sofa in hurry but instead he ended up landing a very heated kiss to Thor’s mouth when he lost balance and fell on the man who stopped him from falling to the floor in an drunken state. To further his surprise, Thor had responded back to that kiss and, as both of them were more than tipsy, it very nearly became something more. 

Fondling hands ripped at clothes… but when Thor’s hand reached down beneath Steve’s pants, Steve had somehow sobered up extremely quickly and broke them apart, flustered and ashamed. Thor had wanted to talk to him about what happened, he mentioned he’d been hoping for this, but when Steve made it clear he didn’t want to talk, that he wanted to forget about it, thankfully the Allfather didn’t press the matter. 

Neither of them said anything about it afterwards, though Steve certainly hadn’t stopped thinking about it. 

It had been just one kiss… to a married Allfather.

Now Sif was going to have words with him about it, because Thor must have told her. How could he not? 

So, he wasn’t going to lie to her. 

“My Lady…” Steve saw her scowl at him and he knew that she hated him being so formal with her. “Sorry… Sif. Obviously Thor has told you about what transpired between us, that I initiated it through a clumsy act on my part, but I can assure you, nothing happened since and it won’t again. I won’t jeopardize your marriage. I respect you both too much for that.”

There was a momentary flinch of surprise on the warrior Queen’s face, then the tiniest smile of amusement pulled at the corner of her mouth. She pushed a lock of black hair behind her ear and she began to slowly walk around the room with her hands behind her back. 

Steve followed her with his gaze, curious as to what she found amusing, though his eyes eventually lingered from the tight black curls and strands of her hair, down her shoulders and to the sword on her bare back. He had noticed the sword straight away when he came to Asgard. Most people at the feasts had asked why would the Queen even need to be armed with so many guards and warriors around her for protection, but Steve wondered how the weapon could've stayed in place, because there didn’t appear to be means for it to attach the long purple dress she was wearing. The combination of the dress and the weapon did do wonders for her though. 

Steve knew why she was armed, even now, away from the prying eyes of so many guests. Hundreds of people from all over the Nine Realms had come to Asgard to pay homage to the new heir, so a mother had to be prepared, despite the fact that the city and palace were already security'd up to the nines. Both of Thrud’s parents weren’t going to take any chances of someone hurting their child and because of who Thrud was, there were still enemies out there who would wish her harm. It was common sense to be armed even at a celebration such as this. Steve understood.

Sif stopped pacing and stood by the window. She looked out over the city and with a small gesture of her hand, beckoned Steve to her side. For a few minutes, the two of them simply listened to the sounds of the distant singing coming from the streets below. 

“Steve, do you think you would be here at the celebration of my daughter’s birth, would I have invited you here, if I did not approve of what happened between you and Thor?”

Steve’s head jerked with surprise. “You approve?” 

Sif’s smile widened and she reached out to take hold of Steve’s hand. Her palm felt warm against his, though it was rough and calloused, battle worn. Her thumb stoked at his knuckles and then she squeezed him assuredly. 

“Of course. Your deeds, your courage and bravery in battle, I’ve witnessed it with my own eyes. You have great compassion and honour, more so than some of the warriors of my world. Thor thinks extremely highly of you… as do I. We both respect and admire you and we have willingly followed your leadership when Midgard and the Avengers… when you needed us to, and we will continue to do so. We trust you with our lives and it is not a fleeting crush or attraction he has. Thor loves you because of the man you are. I know he loves you because I see how he looks at you… he looks at me in the same way.” 

“I…”

“And you look at him with just as much affection.”

 _Oh._

“I’m that obvious?” Steve asked, his smile turning into an awkward grimace. 

“Verily. You want to have relations with him?”

“Huh?” 

“Sex. Do you want to have sex with my husband? Thor told me he certainly wishes to with you. He said you almost did on the night you kissed. So… why should I deny either of you happiness together?”

_Er… because you’re married. You have a daughter. You’re the King and Queen of Asgard. I’m not breaking that up… I can’t._

Steve was about to say the very words that had crossed his mind. He was going to say yes because he had thought about sex with Thor on a few occasions after that kiss, but instead the words stayed on the tip of his tongue, unspoken. 

“Do not feel awkward.” Sif gently eased them both down upon the window sill and she rested their hands on his knee. “When you live for as long as we do, it is not unheard of for Asgardian couples to have paramours and give them positions of standing within the family, though it is only permitted if all involved consent. I have no objections if you wish to be with Thor, for I know how it feels to receive his love… to have him give himself to you fully. A life with regret, of missed opportunities, is woesome indeed, so please do not deny yourself this happiness because of me.” 

She was giving him permission. Steve hadn’t thought that Sif would be okay about it.

Steve had to laugh. It came out as a short chuckle, a snort of both amusement and disbelief. He squirmed on the sill, the marble uncomfortably cold and hard beneath his ass, and thought about just how such a relationship with Thor would work when they were light years apart. When they had different duties… responsibilities. When Thor already had a wife and a daughter. He tried to slip his hand out of Sif’s grasp, but the genuine empathy upon her face stilled him. 

“Steve, it is your decision, though I do hope you will accept him. Which brings me to what Thor originally wanted us to talk about.” 

“That _wasn’t_ what you wanted to talk about?” 

Sif took in a deep breath. There was a moment’s hesitation and was that a brief look of fear in her eyes? Steve forgot about his own discomfort for a moment and this time it was he who squeezed her hand and smiled to reassure her. Sif nodded her head in appreciation. 

“If anything were to happen to us, if Thor and I were to die, be it from battle or some ill intent or accident, we would like you to become Thrud’s guardian.”

“What?” Steve hadn’t intended to blurt that word out so suddenly. His mouth opened and closed a couple of times as he tried to get his head around this other request. “I’m sorry, you want me to be…her guardian?” 

“Well, to be more accurate, we want to you to be _one_ of her guardians. The Warriors Three will help rule Asgard and the Nine Realms until she is of age, and of course they’ll see to her daily well being, however we feel that you also would be a fitting guardian for our daughter. Thor’s love for you, his desire for you to be close to us… to all of us, is one of the reasons why we ask. While we understand you have responsibilities to the Avengers and the people of Midgard and that it would not always be possible for you to be on Asgard; Thor has told me there is no one he trusts more to help Thrud become the moral and good, kind-hearted woman she can be, than you. I agree with him. You are worthy of such a role.”

Such flattery, such requests of him, caught Steve (more than) a little bit off guard. He managed to retain his composure even though his mind and heart was reeling at it all. It took him a few moments to still the turmoil in his head and was able to finally release the breath he had been holding a few seconds later. 

“Wow. That’s… that’s huge.” That was a massive understatement. It wasn’t the end of the world and lives weren’t in danger, but it was a decision that wasn’t going to come easy to him. “I er… I’m honoured that you and Thor want me to be one your daughter’s godfathers. I am. But…” 

“If you don’t want to accept either of our proposals, Thor and I will not think less of you nor will we pressurize you to change your mind. It is… as you Midgardians say… entirely up to you.”

Steve sighed again as relief washed through him. “Yes. Thank you, Sif. I appreciate it. I really do.” 

“We're asking a lot of you… I know, but we want the best for our daughter and the best is you.” 

Steve couldn’t agree. He was just Captain America. He was Steve Rogers, a kid from Brooklyn, a mortal from Earth. How could the Allfather possibly want him? How could they think he was the best when Steve himself never thought it? 

Yet Sif had asked him to become a part of their family. She had invited him to share Thor’s bed and his body and while he badly wanted to, he was hesitant to accept. It was a huge responsibility to add on top of what he already had with the Avengers. He wouldn’t be able to maintain any kind of consistency in the relationship, because Thor didn’t come to Earth as often as he used to. Steve wouldn’t be able to be much of a guardian to the princess either. The trip between the two worlds could be done in seconds, thanks to the Bifrost, but how could he keep making trips back and forth all the time with his ties to Earth.

If he did accept, what role would he be known as? Sif had mentioned the word paramour, a royal's lover with the same standing as any family member. Godfather to the princess... a second father? Thor's bit on the side? 

What did Sif want from him? 

“It has been a long few days.” Sif gently rubbed at Steve’s arm. “Perhaps you would like think about it and we can talk further in the morning, with Thor?” 

“Sounds like a good idea, my Lady. I’ll do that.” 

Again Steve saw the furrow of her eyebrows, the brief scowl at his formality and when they rose to their feet she leaned in close to Steve.

A soft and light peck of her lips kissed his cheek and made a pleasant burn radiate across Steve’s skin. The tingling heat increased when her mouth still lingered there and the rest of his body warmed as she motioned her lips in tender brushes on his face. She murmured something against his cheek.

“No beard… so smooth.” 

Steve’s whole body went rigid and his instincts and reflexes kicked in. He grabbed hold of her arms but he couldn’t pull her away. His fingers gripped her a little harder, which made her smile, wickedly.

“Sif… what are you doing?”

Sif didn’t answer. She leaned back in, her hands gently resting upon his hips, and Steve felt the gentle press of her mouth against his. There was the tingling warmth again, which made Steve ease and relax into her, and he allowed Sif to continue. Before he knew it, he was kissing her back, harder and openly, accepting her tongue inside to brush against his own with teasing motions. Then his hands released the strong grasp on her arms and slipped down her back, slowly gliding and tracing over her warm skin and across the cold metal of her sword. 

There was no blaming of Asgardian moonshine now. He was stone cold sober, but the kiss was still going, arousing him, intoxicating him. 

She was firm but tender and while she controlled the kiss and the direction of their roaming hands, Steve was lost in the moment. He tasted the sharp potency of wine she had drunk only an hour ago, and a bizarre but not unpleasant buzz filled his head along with a swelling heat in the pit of his stomach. He felt the smear of her lipstick coat his lips and jaw, and the warm pant of her breath in his mouth made his body tremble and his feet became unstable. They staggered a little and Steve wrapped his arms around her to steady them, but when her sword broke away and fell to the floor, they stumbled again, straight back into the wall. 

The impact broke them apart and Steve was left in a daze, his mind fogged with confusion and his body panting with breathless arousal. He had to blink a few times and take in several deep breaths, for she had surely taken it out of him, and the warm pleasant flush crawling over his body was stirring something up below that he couldn't deny.

Sif looked just as flushed but instead of surprise, there was a mischievous look in her eye and the way she bit her bottom lip, confirmed to him that she wasn’t sorry at all. 

“Good night, Captain. Steve.” 

A single kiss touched his cheek and before Steve could speak, to ask what had happened, Sif had picked up her sword. 

He watched her walk away from him, the way her hips swayed from side to side, the gentle wobble of the bottom he had been holding in his palms only seconds ago. He was utterly speechless and gobsmacked, especially when he saw her look back at him over her shoulder.

When Steve was finally alone, he sank back against the wall and let out a huge sigh. 

This was not what he expected at all, but then he couldn’t stop grinning from ear to ear. 

How could he refuse? 

 

\-----------------------

Thrud was fast asleep. 

She didn’t know for how long she stood over the crib, lost in her adoration of her daughter, but eventually Sif kissed the tips of her fingers and lightly pressed them to her baby’s forehead. She turned away from the crib and walked slowly towards her own bed, letting her sword and dress fall to the floor beside it. 

Sif climbed beneath the furs and curled up beside Thor, resting her head against his chest as he wrapped his arm around her. 

“Is he angry with us?” 

Sif laughed against Thor’s chest, taking a teasing bite at his nipple. Thor winced and checked that it was still there, but then he gazed at Sif with a sorrowful look in his eye. 

“Is Steve angry with me?”

“No… you stupid smitten fool… he’s not angry at you.” She brushed some of his hair from his forehead. “We’ve asked a lot of him. He’s overwhelmed by it all. We must give him space, allow him time to think things over. We just need to hope he’ll say yes.” 

Thor grinned and reached out a couple of his fingers to wipe at her lips and chin. The dark purple smears of her lipstick transferred to the tips of his fingers. 

"I think he will."


End file.
